resfandomcom-20200214-history
Azru Blanche
Name: Azru ' Blue ' Blanche. Nickname: Blue, by Rogue/Demonfriend. Everyone else calls him Azru and he rather despises the nickname Blue. Age: Azru is currently 14 and one half. Orientation: Currently he's an aromantic asexual-- not attracted to anyone either romantically/sexually. -- Appearance: Azru has white hair which in bright light, can be classed as very light blue. It's normally very well-groomed despite how grubby it can be. Moving on, his skin is very pale and dotted with the lightest freckles on his nose. He has a couple of scars here and there, but nothing threatingly serious. Azru's eyes are dark blue, and can dull when he is upset/sad, and brighten slightly when he is angry/joyous. His emotions don't shift much from his regular 'twitchy' though, so this happens rarely and he doesn't pay mind to it. He's quite tall, but while being tall is quite lanky and underweight due to lack of food. His most interesting feature however is his third eye, which is placed slightly above and directly inbetween his regular ones. It's bright azure in colour and it can't close, but it will never dry out due to the moisture layer it supllies itself naturally. It had a swirl of dark blue running through it which is forever twirling. He can see demons through this eye, most of which ignore him-- Demonfriend and Ficent are expections to this rule however. His lips are normally chapped/bloody and tinted with the lightest of blues through coldness. Attire: He wears prince lolita, due to being a (former) prince. This outfit is tatty and stained with dried blood. (Picture to the side) -- Personality: Viewed by others, Azru seems quite twitchy and paranoid most of the time, looking behind him a lot and stumbling his words. He also is seen to talk to himself at times, referring to someone named Rouge or Demonfriend whom nobody can see, and they are presumed to be imaginary. This is mainly because Azru is haunted by demons-- as explained before. He tries to be polite and well-mannered during conversations but often emits an atmosphere of creepiness. While in other people's presence, he covers up his third eye with his hair and often wears a top hat to obscure it, too. Overall, he's very introverted and secretive, keeping himself to himself and seemingly having no friends. No-one recgonises him as former prince of his land, Oxius, due to his parents keeping him a very well-hidden secret due to seeing into the future to protect their precious bloodline (see History.) -- History: Former prince, his entire family was assassinated due to having too much information on certain things and being able to see into the future/control people's minds top a certain extent. This is why they became the rulers of Oxius in the first place- they were viewed as deities/Gods. Into the future however, they became a serious threat and a small group of people decided to finish them off to stop their peculiar qualities overrunning Oxius. He was told to run by his parents, hide for a while, and that he did. He was around 11 years old then, and managed to survive despite the odds. His third-eye powers didn't develop until he was exactly 13 years old, when his eye opened. He further became custom to the company of strange demons and excludes himself from society. He often gets into street-fights (which he often wins thanks to certain skills he has because of his bloodline and family.) -- Skills: He's handy with a magical scythe, which he inherited from his family. He uses this for the fights he gets into and won't hesitate to greatly injure or kill when it comes to it. He doesn't kill often though, because guilt weighs him down for a long period afterwards. He's also great at pickpocketing, a skill he aquired when he was twelve mainly because he was left to suffer on the streets for a while, and then realised that he needed to survive. -- Theme: ECHO - Gumi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQKGUgOfD8U Other: Nothing much actually. -- Please don't edit this page without permission!